It is common for electrical or electronic device enclosures for photoelectric and limit switch sensors and the like to include openings for providing access to adjustable components of the devices contained therein, and a hinged or attachable door, cover, or plug for sealing that access opening. It is also desirable for the attachable door, cover, or plug to be physically attached to the enclosure in such a manner that it can be opened and closed enclosure when it is open. By keeping the door physically attached to the enclosure when it is in the open position the chance of loosing it is greatly diminished. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,238, Gesvent discloses a device having a pivotal door attached by a retainer which is ultrasonically welded to the enclosure. The ultrasonic welding of the retainer to the enclosure requires that the door be made from a different material such that it will not also be welded during the process of attachment. Other methods of attaching the door, cover, or plug to the enclosure require additional parts of tools.